


Magic Hands

by cyberan0



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Disney Princesses - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberan0/pseuds/cyberan0
Summary: A quick story about Elsa's special powers (Elsa x Anna) (Complete) (Silly fluff)





	Magic Hands

 

 

 **Magic Hands**  
  
Vanellope peeked through the curtains.  There were so many people outside.  Excited, she glitched back into the Princess dressing room.  "Let's go!  Let's go!  What's the hold up?"  
  
"Elsa and Anna aren't ready yet," said Rapunzel who gestured to the closed curtains of Elsa's and Anna's dressing room.  
  
"I'll tell them to hurry up."  
  
She only managed to make one step when Mulan somersaulted in front of her and blocked her way.  Meanwhile, Carpet and Rajah blocked the entrance to the dressing room.  
  
Snowhite stood with Mulan.  "No, you won't.  Princesses need to do what they need to do."  
  
"Ok..."  Vanellope sat down at the nearest padded couch and waited.  
  
Finally, Elsa and Anna came out, hand and hand, smiling at each other with rosy cheeks.  Vanellope glanced at the clock.  In a few minutes, the show would start.  She glitched to the door and opened it.  "Our fans are waiting!"  She ran ahead of the other Princess and stood at her spot behind the curtain.  Once everyone was in place, the speakers blared with triumphant music and the curtain rose.  The princesses walked on the stage to great their eager fans amidst a shower of petals and flowers.  


* * *

The next day, Vanellope paced impatiently again.  "What's taking them so long?"  
  
"Their outfits are fancier than yours," said Cinderella.  "They need more time to get ready."  
  
She took a step towards Elsa and Anna's dressing room and immediately, Rapunzel stood in front of their curtain.  "You must respect their privacy."  
  
"I'm not going inside.  I'm just going to tell them to hurry up."  
  
Aurora guided her to the couch.  "How about we take a nap?"  
  
Since she didn't want to seem annoying, she went along with her and sat on the couch with her arms folded.  
  
She was on her third bubblegum when Elsa and Anna came out, staring into each other's eyes.  Once again, they were really cutting close to show time.  


* * *

  
"Aaaargh!  Why do they take so long?"  
  
"Just wait.  Would you like some cream puffs?"  Tiana presented a tray with a dozen cream puffs.  
  
"Do I!"  Vanellope took a bite.  "Mmmm!  Soooo gooood!"  
  
"Have more!"  
  
The cream puffs were almost done when Elsa and Anna came out about two minutes before show time.

* * *

  
Vanellope drummed her fingers on the table while her eyes followed the minute hand of the clock.  She looked around the room.  Rapunzel was painting.  Ariel was talking to a fish.  Tiana was baking a pie.  Snowhite was singing with a bird.  Aurora was napping.  Jasmine was doing yoga on her floating carpet.  Cinderella was polishing her glass slippers.  Belle was reading a book.  Pocahontas was twirling her stick.  Mulan was making tea.  Merida was examining her arrows.  Moana was looking at a map and moving a model canoe over it.    
  
She took a deep breath and visualized a dresser with dolls wearing green and blue dresses near vase of sunflowers.  Pixels of bright light surrounded her and she turned into a stream of lightning that streaked across the room.  Once past the curtains, she rematerialized.  Anna was standing against the wall and she was biting into Elsa's blue jacket at her shoulder.  Elsa's left hand was under Anna's skirt.  
  
"What are you..."  
  
Suddenly, she couldn't move and felt very, very cold.  Everything went dark.  


* * *

  
"Oh no!  Did she see us?" asked Anna in worried whisper.  
  
"Probably.  I'll take care of it.  Let's finish first."  Elsa's fingers slid against quivering muscles.  
  
"Ah... hah..."  Anna bit her jacket to avoid crying out.  
  
Her fingers swirled to ignite a maelstrom from within and Anna shuddered against her, gasping.  
  
Elsa licked her sodden fingers.  "Satisfied?"  
  
"Y-yes..."  She leaned in and kissed Elsa's palm.  "I love your magic hands."  
  
"Get ready."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Elsa picked up the phone and dialed.  "Hello, Maleficent.  It's Elsa.  I need your help."    
  
"Let me guess.  The new kid caught you," said Maleficent.  
  
She laughed.  "How did you know?"  
  
"You're relying on those girls and a curtain.  You're too careless."    
  
"Touche.  I froze her and we have a show in a few minutes."  
  
"Be right there."  The line clicked with static.  Beyond the curtains, she could hear surprised gasps and Aurora greeting boisterously, "Maleficent!"  
  
Elsa changed to her ice gown and left the dressing room with Vanellope in tow.  


* * *

  
"Vanellope... Vanellope... wake up.  It's almost time," said Moana.  
  
Vanellope yawned.  "I'm up..."  Somehow, she fell asleep while watching the clock.  Was she dreaming?  A chill went up her spine as a faint image of cold, blue eyes flashed in her mind.  Whispered words of magic hands faded away.  
  
"Vanellope, are you daydreaming again?  Let it go," called Elsa from the door.  
  
"Sorry!"  Vanellope zipped over, ready to greet their fans.

* * *

**Author's Note**

This is based on Elsa and Anna sharing one dressing room in the Wreck it Ralph 2 trailer. I hope you enjoyed it!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
